In These Walls
by PinkLeopard117
Summary: A select group (Walking dead) find themselves in Jersey. they meet two girls (OC's) and the live in a house surrounded by i giant iron wall. but how long will this lats before it becomes to good to be true. Bad Summery. :D
1. New Divide

Shane Walsh + Emma Reedus

Glenn Rei + Katy Lincoln

Ellis + Emma*

Nick + Katy *

This is my take on the Walking Dead/Left 4 Dead 2. I'm not going by the comic book, show or game. I don't own any of this… :,(

(Me Gusta Emma) *Insert Troll Face*

~~~~~~Shane POV~~~~~~

Chapter 1 : New Divide

We started in Georgia… and ended up in Jersey… we lost a few… Amy, Tdog, Andrea, Maggie, Lori and Carl… They where weak. that's why they didn't make it. But as me, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Hershel, Glenn, and Dale set foot on the board walk of the jersey shore, the hundreds of walkers we saw, where by far the ugliest. They where tan, to tan and there skin was hanging down. Some of the women's breasts where sweeping the ground. Some of them had uglier faces then wounds. My fingers twitched at the trigger of my shot gun. "good god." Daryl uttered out as he too gaped his mouth at these walkers. " I feel the need to kill them to put them out of there ugly misery, not to kill them for there man eating monsters." Dale looked at me as I spoke and nodded and chuckled. But there where literally hundreds of them. We had to sneak around them. "hay, I see a light on in that house!" Carol pointed to a house with brown wood siding and a garage door with a picture of Jersey with the Italian flag in it. "And I hear music. It sounds like 'Country Song' by Seether. Good song." I love this song. I remember I used to blare it in my truck when I was pissed at my dad. 'oh boy.' I thought. " I doubt that means anything. Lets just sneak around these… things." Rick put his hand on Carol's shoulder as he spoke. We crept past a few. Suddenly a gun shot split the air. We stood still frozen with horror. I looked around to see Carol had accidentally shot her gun. " you stupid bitch!" Daryl yelled.

The walkers moaned and looked over at us and ran to us. We ran as well. To Rick's surprise the door to the house Carol pointed out opened up and a small slender woman stepped out with a sniper in her hand. She looked at us and yelled, "Get the hell in, idiots! And hurry." she stepped out to the porch to let us pass. We ran into the house. She was the last one and shut the door. The woman cursed and pushed a button on the wall next to the door. We heard a loud bang of metal and I looked out the window. To my utter amazement I saw a great metal wall rise from the ground and surround the house. I looked away from the window to stare at the woman in shock. She giggled as her brown eyes met mine. "my names Emma Reedus. And that wall, it was made by the security for a tv show that use to shoot here. It was very popular, so they figured they should build a wall to protect the cast. It was Jersey Shore by the way." she looked at Rick and Dale, as if waiting for a response. " thank you so much for saving us." Rick put his gun back in his holster as he spoke. "no prob, it gets lonely with just me and my cousin." when she said this a girl stepped from the hallway. She looked about the same age as Glenn and he was 20. She had short straight brown hair and tanish skin. She had a round face and long legs. She looked like Emma in some ways. You can tell they were related for they both have big brown eyes and small full pink lips. Emma was short and thin. And had let me put it this way, huge boobs. She had long brown hair that came into a side ponytail, and a black skinny hair band kept back her loose hair. She had a look of a cat. Small agile and cute. The cousin stepped forward and looked at Emma quizzically. "umm who are these people? They look rough." she looked around at all of us.

She looked at Glenn and tilted her head and smiled. She headed over to him and she removed his hat from his head and put it on her own head. "Hay," Glenn protested and she giggled. " they wont after a quick shower. This is Katy, Katy Lincoln by the way." she put her hand on Katy's head and patted it. Rick stepped forward. " I apologize for the trouble. I'm Rick Grimes. This is Carol, and her daughter Sophia." he motioned to them as he spoke. "I'm Daryl." he nodded. "Glenn." "Dale." "I'm Hershel." they all stepped forward. I was to busy just watching the scene like a dumb fuck that I didn't realize it was my turn. Emma just stood there staring at me. I felt my heart beat faster. "oh, umm I'm Shane, Shane Walsh." she smiled at me. It was a tiny smile. She had dimples. I felt my self smile as well. "Well! It will be awhile for the walkers to calm down. So make yourselves at home! There's eight beds and two bathrooms. The kitchen is stocked and the stove still works. So does the hot water. Everything works. We even got video games up stairs. We made a good living here. And I don't care one bit if others stay here. Just as long as we all get along of course." she laughed and started for the stairs. " we where playing Halo 4 if anyone wants to join." Katy said as she followed Emma up the stairs. I heard Glenn gasp and whip his head at Rick with a pleading look. "go on." he sighed. He smiled huge and ran up the stairs. We all just stared at each other. Unable to comprehend what was just handed to us. A safe house.


	2. In My Remains

Chapter 2 : In My Remains

~~~~~~Emma POV~~~~~~

" _Go, go! They saw us!" me and Katy where running from the superstore. Our duffle bags full of stuff. Katy was loading her pistol. I fired my sniper at one and it went down. I have yet to get use to how ugly Jersey walkers are. "this sucks balls!" said Katy and I shot her a disapproving look. "this was a lot easier with two other guys around." Katy looked at me with a sad look before she shoved her gun in her pocket and unsheathed the sword from her back. We ran up the boardwalk dodging them like mad. " I see the house!" I yelled. We ran faster. A tall white haired woman in a long dirty blue night gown with leather like skin approached Katy. She stopped and raised her arms over her head and swung down hard threw the walkers head and split it in two. We finally reached the porch. Katy ran inside and I waited at the steps of the porch and started shooting. "I'm pushing the button!" Katy yelled. "not yet! I found it." there was a particular walker I have been dying to kill. I've been seeing it around and the look of it just pissed me off. I raised my scope and squinted my right eye. It was a man. He would have been good looking if he where a few years younger and still alive and not craving flesh. He was tan, but not the obnoxious tan like the others. And well, fat with long hair. He pissed me off for he reminded me of a ex boyfriend of mine who was a complete jackass. I had it my cross hairs and fired. Got him right in between the eyes. I lowered my rifle and grinned. " do it!" I yelled. She pushed it and the wall rose from the ground. I ran inside and slammed the door shut._

_ I heard the walkers moaning and banging at the wall. I stood with my back against the door and slid down it to the ground. I looked over at Katy_. _She was breathing heavy and laying on the couch. We stayed like this for about 20 minuets. I then got up and went to my bed down the hall. Katy too went to bed but on the couch. It was hard falling asleep to the loud bangs and moans of the walkers but I was starting to get use to it. That morning it was quiet. To quiet. I got up and walked to the window and there where no walkers there anymore. All of them gone. Puzzled I walked into the living room to find Katy still sleeping. I reached for my duffle bag. I unzipped it and unloaded the food and clothes. "Kat, get your duffle bag." she opened her eyes slowly and grunted as she hulled herself off the couch. She opened it and pulled out four video games and some cd's and some movies. she smiled as she examined them. " that couldn't of been all you where getting in the electronics. What else do you have" I crawled over to her and looked in. Katy grinned widely. "this bag carries a lot more than you'd think." she then pulled out a stereo. It was a good sized stereo. It had two big speakers on the front and in the middle was a blue circle that lit up when she turned it on. " it can run on those big batteries so it wont always need a cord!" Katy said happily as she opened a old Seether cd. She looked at the back and gasped. She hit the next button to track 4 and hit play. " Well I can't stand to look at you now." we sang along loudly and badly, laughing at how we where singing. " still I cant bare the thought of you now!" the song played loudly. I love this song. I remember blaring it in my car when I was pissed at my dad. My thoughts where interrupted by a gun shot. I got up quickly. I turned my head to look at Katy but she was heading to her room, un a where of the person or people alive outside. I searched the room for my gun and found it propped against the couch. I grabbed it and went to the stereo and shut it off and ran outside. There stood eight people running from walkers. I also noticed the wall was down. Katy must of done that. " get the hell in idiots, and hurry!" I yelled at them. They ran in. one man caught my eye immediately. He was more dirty than the rest but his dark honey colored hair still glimmered and he had a cross bow. He seemed different. Not like the others he was traveling with. I like that in a man. I pushed the button, my mind clouded with this strangers face. A man with a big shot gun ran to the window and looked amazed at the wall and turned to look at me in awe. ' he's cute', I gave my speech about the wall and told them about the house. Me and Katy lied to them, said we were playing video games instead of singing like idiots to music. I don't want them, mostly this Daryl guy to think I'm lame._

**Sorry for the short chapters! be long ones soon! Love you guys!**_  
_


	3. Under The Bridge

Chapter 3 : Under The Bridge

Storms raged outside. The sky was a deep shade of grey and thunder boomed. Yet Glenn was still playing Halo 4 with Katy for what seemed hours and Sophia watched them. Emma was down stairs. Showing the rest of the group the house. " I can see that there are now more people then beds, I think. I was never good at math. Some will have to sleep on the floor I guess. So who gets this room?" Emma walked into the first room down the hallway. It had two twin beds and one dresser. It had red walls with designed boarding. " me and Dale can have this room." Hershel said. He went in and put his gun on a bed. "good, keep the old stinky men in one room together so we don't have to put up with it." Shane leaned into Emma and cupped his hand by her ear and gave her goose bumps as he whispered. Emma laughed. She jumped a little when there hands brushed. He looked down at them and chuckled, he began to prod at her fingers with his. It was a action no one noticed but Daryl. He was staring hard at Emma's face to see her reaction, and she was blushing tremendously, but trying to shoo his hand away with out people noticing. They went to the next room. It was past a full length huge mirror. This room had three twin beds and purple walls. "I'll take this room. Carol, you can have the room upstairs with Sophia, it's a queen and one twin. Rick, I think you should take the twin upstairs. Me, Kat and someone else can have this room. It's girly and I figured the two girls other than Carol can have this room." Emma looked around for anyone to take up on the offer. "I will. Then Shane and Glenn can share the next room and no one will have to sleep on the floor." Daryl spoke in his red neck tone. After he spoke he looked at Shane and smirked. Shane shuffled his feet as he looked down at them and looked back up at him with his head cocked to the side, scowling. Emma beamed. "Perfect!" she hopped around in one spot dancing. Daryl couldn't help but noticed the way her boobs bounced. She stopped and skipped to the kitchen. "she seems happy to be sleeping with you." Shane said angrily to Daryl. ' she did seem more chipper than she usually is' he thought. 'He then ran to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep hard kiss, yet is was soft and plush. Her lips released life into his in a essence of energy' Emma let her mind take over her as she prepared dinner. Her face was a deep shade of scarlet. Shane came over and started to help. " do you know how to make chicken cutlets?" He looked at her for a moment. "kind of. Can't we make something less complicated?" "no. we will eat traditional Italian meals in this house. I will allow only few other foods." Emma seemed serious and everyone looked at her. She noticed and suddenly smiled a big toothy smile and itched her head and laughed. Shane turned to the fridge to get the chicken. "Emma, there's no chicken." Emma turned to him and gasped. "Oh! that's right. Daryl will you come with me to the storage shed?" Daryl looked at her hard. " you guys have a storage shed?" Daryl looked at Shane closing the fridge, and walking over to the couch, and smirked. Shane glared at him and chuckled. Daryl got up quickly and followed her out the sliding glass door to the back porch. His cross bow was leaning on the wall next to it and he grabbed it and walked out the door, sliding it behind him. The porch had tall wood planks surrounding it, the top porch was fenced in with medium length walls that where see through. Stairs went to a top deck and they walked up them. The ground was Astroturf and slightly wet from the storms and there was a big red canopy bed with long red curtains, a hammock, and some couches and a hot tub. " does the hot tub work?" Daryl asked. She giggled. " yes it does! Do you wana hop in it after dinner? Just us?" her voice got lower and she had a sly smile as she looked back at him. He took a moment to examine her when she turned her head back around. She wore a hot pink tank top with a black and grey leopard print sweatshirt, zipped up halfway, with black sweat pants that where bunched up on her calf. On the side of her pants it said 'Come at me Bro!', and she had on black and pink sneakers. Her body was shaped like a perfect curve. He felt himself wanting to reach up to her and put his hands on her waist and up and down her body. He stopped his thoughts abruptly. ' I can't be thinking like this. Its weak. I'll drop my guard and be killed.' Emma then walked to a big shed type thing. It was shaped like a shed but it seemed connected to something else. Daryl was egger to figure it out. She pulled out keys from her pocket and turned them in the lock and the door opened. Daryl raised his cross bow. Emma stepped inside and he did to, alert. It was full of boxes. A tiny space. Emma continued to another door and opened that one to. She stood aside and waved Daryl in first. He looked at her and went in. he looked at the place in awe. It was a store. A clothes store but full of boxes and others stuff. The entrance to the store had the gate down, it was a garage type gate, and there where three entrances all covered by this garage type door, so it was dim in the store but he saw the numerous things they have collected. There where furniture, a fridge, and hundreds of boxes. Clothes racks where still full of clothes and there looked to be beds stacked in the back in what looked like a big changing room. Daryl was amazed by how much stuff they have recovered. " This is amazing. How did you both do this by yourselves?" he stepped forward to the ledge and looked down. There Was a ladder and it was small in width. " it must be a bitch gett'n stuff up to the house." he laughed. He heard her shuffle behind him. "yeah. I'm a lot stronger than what I look." she laughed as well. He jumped for she came up behind him and put her body against his. He didn't move. Even when she uncoiled her arms from her chest to around his. "You remind me of him. So much."


	4. Until It Breaks

Chapter 4: Until It Breaks

He didn't remove her from him, just let her touch, hug, feel him. It was odd to him. Why her of all people. Also, he hated people touching him. He felt himself hating every minuet of this embrace, until he felt his heart beating faster with joy, but was it joy. Killing zombies and living the hard life was getting tired some. And he needed release. He felt her breath him in. 'thank god I took a shower.' he thought and smiled to himself. She seemed to sink into him. He felt odd. Yet at peace. Like he has known this woman for two days and now she's cuddling up against him. He removed her hands and turned around. She was crying. It took him by utter surprise. It startled him. She looked so small and fragile. Yet he still wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly glided his hands from her hips to her back. Emma raised her arms over his shoulders and held her hands behind his neck. He felt her push him away slightly so he let go. She was looking at him again. Teary eyes and red faced. She had such big doe eyes, and beautiful pink lips that where so full. So tempting. He lowered his face to hers. She was so small. She widened her eyes when she saw him draw closer to her and took him in another hug. But this time he got shivers in places he remember felt so good as he felt her breath on his neck. She kissed it. Up along the taught neck muscle and up is jaw line. She held one of his hands and her other hand was on his cheek opposite the one she was kissing. She moved up his jaw then to his ear. He felt himself tilting his head and closing his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore and brought his other hand to the back of her head and pulled her in to a kiss. He felt her melt in his mouth. She parted her mouth. Suddenly Daryl felt a pang of guilt. ' I can't do this to her. Get her attached and then go wondering off and ending up killed. It would break her heart worse than the walkers could. I don't even want her hanging around. Slowing me down.' he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of him. She looked up at him with a sad and odd look on her face. " we can't be doing this. I've only known you for a few days and I don't want you to get all," she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. " I know. And I'm sorry. I saw you and I thought of this guy I was with in the beginning of all this. He was a redneck guy from the south, like you, but well, sweeter. I don't know. I guess I'm just being stupid." she shook her head and looked down at the ground now holding Daryl's hands in hers, gripping them tight. He felt her shiver. "I already mean so much?" he didn't mean to say it. But it came out. She looked up at him and just stared into his hazy blue eyes. "yes, I mean I guess. If you where to die today, I would feel not empty or lost or anything that deep. But I'd feel odd. Like I just don't belong in this house. I've been having that feeling for awhile now. Then I look at Katy and I realize I'm living for her. We are our only family. We are all that's left of our past and we want to keep it as long as possible. I'm sorry. So sorry I did what I did. And if you never want to talk to me again, I understand." she trailed of and she started crying again. Daryl released her hand and grabbed her chin and brought his other hand to wipe a tear. She opened her eyes and chuckled. He raised a eye brow in confusion. " if you keep this up I'll never let you go." her voice was warm with a small smile. Daryl looked at her eyes. They where brown, but with clusters of green. Her lashes held drops of tears. "what the hell is going on?" Emma pushed herself from Daryl and wiped her tears quickly and turned around. Shane was standing in the doorway with his hand on the door frame and his other holding his shot gun. Daryl squared his shoulders. " we will be in in a few, Shane. If your that damn hungry you can look for the chicken yourself, god damn!" Daryl stormed off past Shane and slammed the house door. Shane was looking back at the house door and Emma was standing by the ladder holding her arms across her stomach. " What did he do?" Shane spoke then turned his head to look at her, his shoulders slumping, still in the door. Light from the peeking sun seemed to frame his body, illuminating his fabric and face. "what did he do, to you?" he asked again, adding emphasis. "he did nothing. Now lets find the chicken." Emma turned to the ladder and went to go down it but Shane rushed to her and grabbed her hand. She whipped her head around to look at him. Her brows down and mouth in a line, her eyes wide. "let go." she spoke quietly. " he's bad news. He would kill you if it ment him going on to use your resources. All he does is fend for himself. He's a lone wolf that can't be trusted. He's the type of dog that needs a muzzle even when he sleeps. You seem like a wonderful girl. And I don't want you to get wrapped up in him. Especially in the world it is now, he's the last one you want to be cooing over. He just looks at you as something that will slow him down. Or as a nice piece of ass." he stared into her wide eyes. She looked fearful. Then she looked down, shifted her gaze to the floor, blinked away a small tear, then back to his brownish, green eyes. She seemed relaxed now. Shane looked at her up and down. She looked cold. He let her go and pulled off his jacket. "here, you look cold. " he handed it to her. She took it and put it on slowly. She bunched up the sleeves in her hands for it was really big and she brought her hands to her mouth. "you smell good." she muffled in the jacket. Shane laughed and put his hand on her head and rubbed it. She squirmed in protest. "lets get down there." Shane looked at her then the ladder and went down it, but instead bent down, grabbed the ledge and jumped down to the bottom. Emma rolled her eyes. "was that necessary?" she sighed as she climbed down the ladder. She tensed up when she felt him grab her by her hips and pick her up and lower her to the bottom. " What are you playing at?" she turned to him, glaring. He shifted his weight on his left leg and laughed, cocking his head to the side. Looking at her. He said nothing and just turned his head to the mounds of boxes, making his way to the fridge. Emma snorted and followed him. ' I will not fall for Shane. He is bad news. And I know he's just doing this to get a rise out of Daryl. But why do it when he's not around? Maybe he has real feelings for me. Or this is just a pissing contest between two rugged outdoors men. But I got to hand it to him. Shane is one hot guy.'


	5. Soft Shock

Chapter 5: Soft Shock

"You are a fantastic cook as always, Snooks!" Katy yelled across the large table when everyone finished dinner. "thanks!" Emma said in a cute tiny way. Katy looked across the table at the guy wearing the dirty ball cap. " I can wash that for you." Katy spoke as she walked over to him and leaned her elbows on the table, resting her head on her hands. Everyone was getting up and handing there plates to Carol and Rick at the sink and went to do there own thing. Katy looked over at Emma who was laying on the couch with her feet propped on Shane's lap. She giggled as Shane slowly pulled off her shoes and let them drop to the floor. She sighed with relief as Shane began to rub her feet. Emma was smiling big. Katy then turned back to Glenn. Glenn looked at her, dazed. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. " uh, sure." she smiled and popped up and grabbed his hand and pulled. "wah?!" he let her pull him to the laundry room. She pushed him in and closed the door with a soft click. Glenn looked at her as she suddenly started to read the back of the detergent box. She was leaning against the door frame, with her leg up on the frame. Her hair fell in her face and she would whip it behind her ears. She wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a v neck and a white laced tank top under it. She had a black spandex mini skirt with grey leggings with light blue circles, and sparkly silver Ugg boots. She was cute. He felt his cheeks grow hot. She giggled and went to the washer and turned the dial. Water rushed into it. She poured the right amount in the cup and dumped it into the stream. Katy walked up to Glenn and stared at him for awhile. Glenn shuffled his feet awkwardly. She tilted her head, looking at him. She smiled and leaned in a pecked him on the cheek. He looked at her wide eyed. Suddenly the door slammed open and it was Emma. Katy wiped her head around to look at her. " Why do you always drop the wall when you don't see any walkers? Damn it Katy there everywhere!" Emma rushed out. Glenn felt frozen and heard people running and yelling mixed with gun shots and moaning and growls of walkers. "oh shit! Lets go!" Katy gasped and ran from the room to the gun drawer. She grabbed two pistols and slung her sword over her shoulder. She rushed outside the open front door to see the stormy sky and walkers coming up to the house in droves. "Emma!" she heard Shane yell and Katy scanned the area quickly for her cousin. She found her. She was bashing in a walker with the end of a AK-47. She saw Shane rush to her and give her help. Katy let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived for a walker came up behind Katy and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and then blood splattered her face as it got shot. Rick came up behind her and tilted his head at her, smiled and continued shooting. Katy looked at the scene again. Eight people where shooting these things including Sophia and she was just standing there dumb founded. Glenn stepped in front of her and nudged her out of her trance. "come on Katy! Back me up!" Glenn stepped off the porch and into the sea of walkers. Katy followed him, shooting walkers in the faces and brains. She stowed away her guns in her pockets and unsheathed her sword. She swung it around, decapitating walkers all around her and Glenn. She started to laugh. It seemed to easy for her to swing and hit the mark. She was in softball all her life and her mother trained her hard. She heard Emma scream and her rhythm was dropped. She looked around at where she last saw her and Emma was under a walker. It had taken her down and was now pinning her to the ground. Katy went to go to her but saw Daryl. Yet he wasn't doing anything about it. He had to notice her writhing on the ground not three feet from him. But he just kept shooting walkers. "Shane!" Katy yelled for him and he appeared near her. "Get Emma!" Katy yelled franticly as she swung at another walker. Shane looked for her, spotted her and ran. He shot the walker in the head multiple times and he grabbed it and flung it off her. Emma got up and wrapped her arms around Shane's neck with her eyes wide as moons. He pulled her from him and held her arms, examining her. She seemed fine for he pulled her in a tight hug. Shane shot a walker coming towards them as he held on to Emma with one arm. She let go and grabbed her gun from the ground and started shooting. And as quickly as they had come, they where now all dead, again. Everyone stood around mounds and mounds of dead bodies. Dale was re-loading his rifle and Carol held Sophia. Rick looked at Katy and smiled. Daryl started to walk around and yank his arrows from the walkers. Katy stood there next to Glenn and slowly looked at him. He was staring at her. When there eyes met he reached out for her and she walked over to him and hugged him as he held her tight. Katy began to cry. Glenn then pulled her head into his shoulder tighter. " it's okay. Your safe and sound."


	6. Lost In An Echo

Chapter 6: Lost In An Echo

They all sat in the living room. Just sitting, thinking. "Kat," Emma broke the silence. She looked up from her slouched position at Katy. She was crying silently, Glenn was rubbing her back with his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm always thinking about the generator and how much that wall uses up. I thought I was being smart. I waited when there weren't any walkers before I put it down." "Kat! There will always be walkers! They just don't leave for awhile. The walk away yes, but we are used to making noises that the wall blocks out. They then hear the noises and come for dinner. Please, understand. The wall uses the generator for a few seconds when it is being raised or lowered. It's not using electricity when it's just there, doing NOTHING! You could of KILLED us, ME!" Emma yelled at her, and she gripped the couch. Shane looked at Emma. He stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She stood up and walked away with him. Unsure of where he was taking her. Shane left the group to continue thinking. "It's okay, I'm sure she's just shaken from that walker pinning her." Glenn assured Katy as she cried softly in her hands. Everyone was slowly getting up and continuing there day. Emma closed the screen door and followed Shane to the top deck. He walked to the railing, looking out at the board walk. Emma walked up behind him and put her hands on his back and rested her head on his shoulder blades. He sighed. "You where right about Daryl…" Emma said. Shane shifted on his feet. "when that walker had me pinned. I called out to him. He looked down at me and said I was to far away." Shane shook his head. "Emma, I hate that man. I was so scared for you. If he does one more stupid thing like that to you, or anyone in this group, I'm feeding him to them down there." Emma went next to Shane. She looked over the railing and saw more zombies than she's ever seen, clawing at the wall. Moaning very loudly and with hunger. She shivered and looked down at her feet. She jumped when Shane put his hand on her back. He slid his hands to her shoulders and began to rub them. Emma tilted her neck and closed her eyes. It felt so good. She let out a little moan. Shane smirked and kissed her neck. Suddenly Carol came running up the steps with wide eyes. Shane backed up from Emma really quick and stared at Carol, shocked. "what's wrong carol?" Emma stepped forward. "there is a voice coming through the radio asking for you and Katy! He say's his name is Ellis." her eyes widened. "Ellis?" she whispered. Emma felt her heart drop to her stomach and her breath catch in her throat. She ran past Carol and flung the door open and skidded to where Katy was fiddling with the radio. Emma snatched it out of her hands. "Ellis? Ellis? Baby? You there?" Katy put her hand on Emma's shoulder. _"Emma? Is that you?" _Emma gasped at the southern accented voice that channeled through the radio CB. "yes baby! Yes it is! Oh my god your alive! Where are you?" Katy grabbed the CB. "Ellis is Nick with you? Is he alive?" Katy seemed near in tears as she clung to the CB. _"Katy? Sweetie? It's me Nick." _Katy let out a shuddering sigh. "where are you guys?" they waited as they heard interference. _" We are in Staten Island." _Nick responded back. Katy and Emma looked at each other. "we are at the Jersey Shore! That's not that far away. Nick we will meet you half way on the bridge. We have eight people including myself and Emma. Please do this! I need you Nick!" Katy yelled into the CB. By that point everyone was staring at the two girls desperately trying to reach the two men. Glenn and Shane felt pits in their stomachs from the way they where talking to these guys. _"damn, eight? It's just us two still. Emma, I need to see you again. Hell, I thought ya'll where dead! Sure, we will meet you on the bridge." _Emma took the CB_. _"oh thank god. Ellis, I'm coming baby!" Katy hugged Emma with a big smile on her face with tears streaming down. _"bye, for now. See you guy's soon." _Nicks deep stern voice chuckled into the room through the CB. "whoa whoa whoa! Are you saying we have to go risk our lives for two guys we don't even know? And the Staten Island bridge is pretty long. it's a damn island! How did they get there?" said Rick stepping forward. " I know you guys may think this is stupid. But those guys on the radio are Ellis and Nick. They where with us since the day this plague began!" Daryl nodded. 'So this was the guy I reminded Emma of.' "We lost them in a battle with a huge zombie that mutated. We haven't seen it since, Indiana somewhere. We started in Louisiana, the swamps. And made it so far. They are like family to us. We can't do this alone. Please we need at least two or three people go with us." Emma looked at the group with pleading eyes. She looked at Shane hard. Her brown eyes baring into his golden ones. He stepped forward. "Fine." Shane cocked his gun. Glenn shuffled next to Shane and stammered, "M-me t-too…" "ah hell. Why not?" said Hershel as he grunted getting off the couch. "Thanks you guys." Katy walked up to Glenn and hugged him. Emma brushed past Rick, who still angry about the situation. She grabbed a bag full of guns and ammo. Katy slung her sword over her shoulder and opened the door. Shane looked at her with wide eyes. "wait, we aren't going out the gate are we? There are tons of walkers still out there!" he looked around to Emma. "I know. Just follow me." Katy said as she hopped down the steps. Shane shook his head but followed, as did the other three, Emma closing the door behind them with a wave good bye. Katy walked over to the side of the house. She stood above a man hole. "Ooh! Going underground. that's smart." said Glenn as he stood next to Katy. "Shane can we get a little help?" Katy said as she bent down and started to pull. Shane walked over and lifted the grate with ease. "Thanks." Emma said and kissed him on the cheek as she hopped down into the sewer. Katy followed then Glenn, then Shane. He closed it and everything went black.


	7. It's Time

Chapter 7: It's Time

Ellis walked over to the couch and sat down, sighed deeply and sprawled himself along it. "Don't relax now. We need to get the shit together and start heading out." Nick dropped a bag full of guns on Ellis's stomach and he sat up quickly with a coughing fit. "Damn man, why do you have to be so mean?" said Ellis as he let the bag fall off him to the floor and he rubbed his stomach glaring at Nick as he went to the other room getting the health packets. "Just shut up and help me, please." he added 'please,' in a snide way and looked up at Ellis smirking. "yeah, yeah." he got up and started loading the bags. "do you think they found someone else?" Nicks soft tone sounded from the other room. Ellis looked over at him, and he was hunched over his bag just staring at the contents. " what do ya' mean?" Ellis said turning back to his bag. "If they found someone to replace us. Someone to hug, touch, kiss." Nick trailed off. Ellis felt his heart get heavy and he shifted his eyes to the floor and sighed. "I've been thinking that to. If so, they better move aside. Cause we are comin' back!" Ellis thrusted his fist in the air and ginned wide. Nick just laughed. "You and Emma where always good at making shitty situations seem not so, umm, shitty." he chuckled and got up. Ellis zipped up the gun bag and gripped it tight as he walked over to the window. Outside was dark. But still day time. He scanned the area for zombies. There where only two or three out. "You ready?" Nick came up next to Ellis. He nodded and Ellis opened the door wide. The jolted out of the house and into the car. It was a red mustang with black pin stripes. "I love cars." Ellis cooed as he hopped in the driver seat. Nick laughed as he closed his door. The engine roared and they sped away from the house….

They walked in the shallow water. The blackness of the small tunnel gave Emma goose bumps. She felt herself grab for Shane's shirt. He looked over at her, or at least tried because of the darkness. "Here, I grabbed this before we went out." Hershel pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. It illuminated the narrow tunnel. Emma smiled at Hershel in thanks. Katy kept kicking at a small rock sending rippling sounds in the tunnel. They walked for what seemed like an hour. Suddenly they reached large metal bars blocking there way. Emma gasped and she ran up to the bars and began to shake them viciously. "NO! DAMN IT!" she yelled as she started to bang hard on the bars causing her hands to bruise. "Emma! Stop IT!" Katy came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Emma yelled and shunted her off of her and Katy fell into Shane. He handed her to Glenn and he walked up to Emma and grabbed her shoulders and yanked her away from the bars and flipped her around to have her looking at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was contorted in a fit of rage and pure sadness. "Emma, stop. Please. Your hurting yourself. We will find away to break this open but for now I need you calm and quiet. Now help me think." he hugged her and placed her behind him. "Maybe we can shoot at the corners and push through?" Everyone looked at Hershel in surprise. "wow, that's a great idea." said Shane. "well I am old and wise." everyone laughed. "now stand back." Shane put his arm up and they moved back further in the darkness guided by the tiny ray of light. Shane held up his shot gun and aimed at the lower right corner. For a split second the tunnel was filled with a burst of bright light along with a deafening sound that made Katy put her hands up to her hears. A chunk of cement blew to pieces. Shane aimed at the top left. Gone. Bottom right. Gone. Top right. Gone. "Okay, now on three, lets all run and push this out. One, two, THREE!" everyone rammed their shoulders into the bars. And with a tremendous "THUD" it collapsed. By then everyone's eyes had adjusted to the dark. It was quiet. No one moved. The only thing that filled the tunnel was a small cry. The cry of a woman, it was steady and sorrowful. "Oh my god, is there a person alive down here?" Glenn looked over at Katy and saw that her face was a pale white and her eyes where bulging out of her head. He looked at Emma and she looked the same, her mouth gaping open. Glenn jumped for Katy grabbed his arm. Her nails began to dig into him, she was gripping so hard. "Ow! What's wrong with you two?" Glenn looked franticly at them. "Please, be, quite…" Emma whispered. She stepped forward. "Light please." she held out her hand and Hershel handed it to her. She kept it pointing low at the water. They all moved stealthily and slowly through the waded water. Finally, they reached an opening. They could smell fresh air and it was dark outside. Emma put up her hand signaling them to stay put. She tip toed out into the open. Her breath bated and her body stiff. "Katy," she whispered softly and fearfully. Katy moved her way up to beside Emma. "she's close. You think we should warn them?" Emma looked down at Katy. "No. it'll put them on edge. We just need to creep around her and we will be fine." Katy said and waved everyone else to join them.

The car skidded to a stop at the arc that began the bridge. "well should we go to the beginning of this or the middle?" Ellis asked. "God your stupid. The beginning!" Nick rubbed his temples in frustration. Ellis applied the gas and sped forward. There was a path from the last time they drove on this bridge. As they drove on, more and more zombies seemed to be wandering around. Some chased the car for a few seconds then got bored. "Wow, I'm getting kinda nervous. You?" Ellis looked over at Nick. He was staring out the window and gripping his gun tight. "umm. A little bit." said Nick meeting Ellis's eyes. He looked back to the road to see the zombies turning their heads to look at the car and run to it. Ellis sped past them but stopped abruptly for it suddenly got quiet but with the small sound of a cry. Ellis's eyes grew wide and his air was stuck in his throat. Nick looked back at Ellis and shared his reaction. "No, damn way." Nick whispered. Suddenly a zombie flung himself on to the windshield. They both yelled and Ellis slammed the car into reverse then sped forward and ran over the zombie. "Ellis be very f'ing quiet. It's a witch."

A/N

WHOA! Witches! Yes! Review please! Just keep in mind… mean words hurt my feelings. :D chapters may take awhile. But don't worry. Almost out of stupid school. Then im… FREE! To go to collage… YAY! LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Hit It Hard

Chapter 8 Hit It Hard

Shane looked around at the dark and deserted highway. Gravel crunched under there feet as they walked in between cars. Emma's eyes where wide and fearful, as where Katy's. the more they walked on the road leading up to the arc of the bridge the cry grew louder. "It's getting darker. If that was even possible." Katy looked up at the stars now starting to shine. "Call me crazy, but I think I hear a car." said Glenn as he squinted his eyes, looking for it to rear over the bridge. Suddenly, the air got real cold, real still. The wind stopped blowing and frost started to waft threw the grass. Emma shuddered and saw her breath puff out of her mouth. In the distance they saw a lamp post. And underneath it was a sitting figure. A woman. The light shone on her pale red hair. Shane stepped forward but Emma held her arm out and grabbed him. He looked at her. She was shaking. "Emma?" "That, thing down there. It's a witch. Well that's what we call her. There are a few of her around places. A certain gene was entered in some women. They all have red hair, grey skin, they cry, and they have these long sharp claws for fingers. We've seen a witch kill. She pins you down and rips at you with her claws. We couldn't save her in time. We had to run away. She didn't attack us, because, well she only attacks the person who startles her, like makes her mad by getting to close or making a loud noise. So if we can just creep around her and," Katy was cut off by a roaring engine. They all looked at the bridge. A red mustang with a busted windshield came speeding towards them. "ELLIS!" "NICK!" Emma and Katy yelled. The car jerked and crashed into the side railing of the bridge. Only a few feet from the witch. Everyone stood still. The car hissed and steam rose. The witch began to growl. She started hulling herself up from the ground. Katy started to back up. They heard a man inside the car yelling at the other, "you GOD DAMN IDIOT!" The witch let out a scream and ran towards the car. Emma screamed. The witch was ripping and ripping at the car. Leaving big, deep gashes in its side. Shane dropped his gun, the loud bang would attract more. He ran up to her. She was to busy ripping at the car to notice Shane come up behind her. He gripped her head and twisted. It gave a loud snap and she fell to the floor. Shane slammed his foot on her head, squashing it. Silence. The car doors opened. Ellis's head appeared on the other side and Nick holding his head came out the passenger door. Nicole dropped the bag of guns and ran to Ellis. She reached him and collided with him in a muffled thud. He held her tight. His arm was around her back and his other hand had his fingers in her hair. "I missed you." he whispered in her ear. She nuzzled into his neck. Nick was slammed against the car by Katy. He caught her and they slid down the car to the ground. She kissed him all over his face. "umm, guys. I know this reunion is all good and stuff. But we have a bit of a problem here." Glenn said as he stared at the bridge. "Oh Shit." Shane gasped as a horde of zombies where running towards them.


	9. Unbound

Chapter 9 Unbound

Ellis reached in the car and pulled out a backpack, and grabbed Emma's hand and started to run. Katy picked Nick up and ran. "Hey guy, get the bag from the back!" Nick yelled at Shane. He snatched the bag and him, Hershel and Glenn ran. "How will we out run them?" Glenn yelled. "I don't know!" Katy yelled back. "The man hole!" Emma shouted. They ran towards it. Ellis lifted it and jumped in. Shane was the last one in and he closed it. As soon as it shut a zombie slammed his face into it. "run!" Hershel yelled. They ran through the water. The splashes echoing in the small tunnel. They all stopped. Loud groans where now following them. "How did they get in here?" Katy said franticly. "I don't know. Lets go!" Shane yelled. They reached the other man hole. Glenn jumped and pushed it away. He climbed up and helped everyone out. Hershel closed the hole, but it flew off again. He cocked his gun and started shooting down at the zombies. "Hershel!" Katy yelled. "go inside! I'll be fine!" he yelled back as he continued. They did as told and ran inside. Rick was already standing with the door open for them. They rushed in. "Rick go help Hershel!" Shane yelled. Rick ran out the door closing it behind him. Nick fell to the floor holding his head, with a pained look on his face and blood seemed to begin to ooze threw his fingers. Katy scooted to him and kissed him. Carol had a bunch of meds on the table for when they got back, not knowing if they'd need them or not. Katy reached up and got an Advil and a head wrap. As she was applying it Rick and Hershel came inside. "Well?" Emma asked as she held Ellis. "We killed them all. We also found a big dumpster and rolled it over the hole." said Rick. Hershel went to the hallway and into his room. Ellis looked around at the others in the room and looked down at Emma with an odd look on his face. "Oh! that's right. Guys, this is Ellis, and that's Nick. Guys, this is Carol and her daughter Sophia. Dale, Rick, Glenn, Shane, Daryl, and the guy in his room now is Hershel." they all nodded to each other. Shane glared and snorted. He stormed away into his room and slammed the door. "wait!" said Glenn as he went after him. "it's pretty late Sophia." said Carol heading upstairs. "yes mom, nice to meet you two." she said sweetly as she followed her mom. Daryl went after them as well. "Hey?" Rick called after him. "There will still be a bed up there for ya. I'm bunkin' with Carol." Rick chuckled. "where will they sleep?" Rick said pointing at Nick and Ellis. Emma kissed Ellis's check bone. "we can sleep out here." Nick said, patting the couch. "Okay. Well lets go to bed then. I've never been more tired." Katy said as she detached her self from Nick. She turned to him and pecked him on the check. She went to turn away but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around and kissed her hard, slightly bending her backward. Emma and Ellis raised there eyebrows. They broke the kiss. Panting slightly. Katy blushed and went to her room. "I'll get you guys some blankets and pillows." Emma said as she went through the sliding glass door. It was quiet outside. Not even the crickets sang. She walked up to the first door and opened it. She didn't close it for the moon light was shining light into the small room. She hopped into the storage room. Emma riffled through the mounds of stuff to find blankets. "What are you looking for?" Emma gasped. She was spun around by Shane who was gripping her wrist hard. "Let go." Emma looked hard into Shane's intense brown eyes. "Emma. Oh Emma. I don't wana sound crazy or anything, but, I love you, Emma." Her eyes widened and she felt her heart sink to her feet. "Shane, don't." he put a finger to her lips, and caressed her jaw line. "Your so beautiful. And over these past few weeks, I've grown to have these feelings for you, and Emma, I know you've been feeling the same. But now this guy comes back and now I'm nothing to you. The trip out to go get this, jack ass you seemed fine with me. This is bull shit!" he released her and punched a bunch of boxes and they toppled over in a big avalanche. Emma jumped away from him and started to tear up. "Shane don't do this. I know I should of-" "Should of what? Should of told me your still in love with a guy and you won't ever get over him? Or, you should of never even looked at me so I wouldn't of seen into your beautiful eyes?" he looked deranged. Staring madly into her with wide crazed eyes. His veins where popping out of his neck and arms. "The tables have turned, huh Shane?" Emma and Shane looked at the door quickly to see Daryl standing in it. "Get the hell out of here redneck trash. This is none of your business." Shane yelled and turned back to Emma. " Well I know, but your pissing me off with all your yell'n and hurting girls shit. Now how about you leave her alone and go be a dick some where else." Shane glared at Daryl. He squeezed her wrist tighter. She winced and bent to one knee holding her wrist, trying to peel his fingers off of her. Daryl jumped down and grabbed a hold of Shane's shirt, yanked him away from Emma. "Get your hands off me!" Shane shoved Daryl, and he got knocked into some boxes. Daryl lunged at Shane and grabbed for his collar and threw him to the ground, pinning him down. "Lost your bad cop edge, huh?" Daryl hissed into Shane's ear and spat in it. Shane ripped his hands off his shirt and spat in his face and left. Daryl looked over and saw Emma crying. "Are you ok?" Emma looked up to see Daryl's face. She hugged him. "I'm fine and thanks for caring." "you think I did that for you? Hell, he has always just pissed me off. I've wanted to kick his ass for a long time now." Emma smiled then looked down at her wrist seeing it was red and raw in the moonlight.


	10. Don't Wake Me

Chapter 10: Don't Wake Me

The house was still. Everybody was sleeping. Except for two people. "Katy." Emma whispered. "Yeah, Yeah." Katy gowned and hopped out of bed and headed out to the living room. Moonlight filtered threw the windows and hit Nick's face. Glowing, his features didn't look rough and hard like they always did, he looked soft, and innocent. Katy bent down and cupped his chin in her hand and kissed his pale lips. She heard him take a quick breath but slow again as he kissed her back. He brought his hands up to her and pulled her away to look at her with a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey love." he whispered. She smiled and fluffed his blanket and crawled under it. As she was fully submerged Nick wrapped his arm over her waist and she rested her head on the crook of his extended arm. They both let out sighs and fell slowly asleep. Ellis was fast asleep on the couch. Until Emma walked up to him. She crawled on top of him, not touching him. She breathed hotly in his ear and nibbled on it. "wah-?" Ellis uttered as he stirred. Emma slid her hand up his thigh and as her finger tips reached a certain tender spot, Ellis yelped and toppled off the couch and onto Nick. "What the Hell!" Nick yelled. "shhhh!" Katy rolled onto him and kissed him to shut him up so he wouldn't wake the whole house. "sorry man!" Ellis whispered as he got up. Emma grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Ellis stumbled along, and shut the door. Emma was crawling into bed looking at Ellis with a look of longing. Ellis smiled and sauntered over to her. "Ellis." She whispered as he was bent over her. He kissed her gently. She leaned into him and gripped his hair for a deeper kiss. She moaned in his mouth. She parted her lips for access of his tongue. There spit was swapped by there tongues in a long heated kiss. They parted and she scooted to one side so Ellis can get fully into bed. They both where under the covers just holding each other. "Emma, I love you. And these past few months have been hell without you. I never wana let you go again. It just sucks that we live in the world we do now. If things were back to normal, I'd probably be proposing to you right now." Ellis stared into Emma's eyes, waiting for her response. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "We still could, ya know. We love each other. All we are missing is a man with the power to pronounce us official. Wait… Hershel, he's a priest, well, was a priest thingy! Oh my god, Ellis we could be married." she beamed at him and he beamed back. "My wife, or well soon to be wife. Get naked." he chuckled deeply and growled in her ear which makes her shiver every time. "yes sir, my soon to be husband." she inhaled softly threw her teeth. Emma stepped out of bed and in to the moonlight. Ellis turned his legs out of his bed to watch her undress. She gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She tossed it to the side. She slipped off her pants and walked out of them towards Ellis. She reached him and he hugged around her waist and he rested his head on her chest and she rested her head on his and brought her arms behind his neck. Emma sighed. "We don't have to do this. I just wana sleep in your arms tonight. Okay?" she kissed the top of his head after she spoke. He sighed deeply. "fine, rain check?" he pulled her away from him to smile up at her and she nodded.

**Sorry if Hershel isn't really a priest. It sounded like him. I didn't feel like adding the real priest from the comics. Hes a douchbag **


	11. Comatose

Chapter 11 Comatose

Its been a month since Ellis and Nick joined.

The sun beamed down on the grey roof after days of rain. Clouds nonexistence and leaving the sky blue. There where little to no walkers around the house. Katy and Nick where outside on the front porch, gazing up at the perfect sky. "Its been nice lately. Things will go to shit soon." Nick dead panned. Katy laughed. "chipper as always huh, love?" Nick smirked down at her an kissed her forehead. "well, when should we tell the house about our news?" Katy looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently. A big crash sounded from inside the house and made them both jump. They ran inside to see Carol trembling and Shane towering above her his hand in the air and a plate left in shatters on the floor. "What the hell?" Emma and everyone came running in to the living room. Shane glared up from Carol and his eyes widened at everyone staring at him. His mouth stretched wide in a big crooked smile. He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault she a clumsy bitch." Carol whimpered and Shane shot a look at her and smacked her across the face sending her flying to the floor. Everyone gasped. Emma began forward but Ellis grabbed her arm. She then noticed Daryl walking up to him. Never looking away from Shane's eyes. Shane squared his shoulders. "round two, hick pussy?" Daryl kept walking and he then shot his fist into Shane's face. Hitting him square in the jaw. Shane stumbled backward holding his jaw. His arms fell below him and dangled and he charged at Daryl. His eyes widened as Shane came barreling closer. He moved to the side but Shane out stretched his arm and hooked Daryl around the waist and threw him to the ground. Emma let out a cry and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ellis pulled her near a wall to get away from the scene, and others did so as well. Rick stepped forward feeling as though he should stop this. But if Daryl beats the hell out of Shane, Rick wont have to later. Daryl wrapped his legs fastening himself around Shane's waist and flipped him over. He started punching Shane's face repeatedly. Cocking his fist back over and over again slamming it into his face. Carol ran over to Daryl and tried to pull him off Shane. "Get off meh!" Daryl yelled and Carol stepped back crying. Dale held Sophia close. Shane in a split second saw an opening and reached in his holster and pulled out his gun and held it pointed at Daryl's forehead. But seconds of him pulling it out Rick had his gun pointed at Shane. The room went still. Everyone held there breath. "Put the gun Down, now Shane." Rick's voice was clear and strong. Shane inhaled roughly and spit out a clump of blood and threw his gun to the floor. Rick bent down and picked it up. Daryl got of Shane and went to the kitchen to rinse off his fists. Shane stood up wiping the blood from his face for his nose and mouth were seeping with it. He sauntered off to the patio outside. Everyone just stood there looking around at each other in awe. "Katy's pregnant." Nick blurted out. Emma clapped her hands together, yelped and jumped up and down. "Oh my! This is great!" She ran over to her and hugged her and Nick. "Is it? Do we really want a pregnant woman with us? We don't know how long this place will last." Rick stepped forward, looking at Emma. Glenn piped in, "Well I think it's great. We need hope. And this blessing is going to be our hope." Katy felt a tear go down her check. "Rick, let me tell you what. You have been safe in this house for two months now, Katy and I have been safe for five months now. I think its going to hold up. I don't see us leaving for awhile. And if we do, if your right, you can feed me to the walkers." Emma stood strong looking at Rick with power and truth in her eyes. He nodded. Ellis kissed her cheek. "I'll go check on Shane." Rick mumbled and sighed. Everyone had returned to there rooms but Emma, Ellis, Katy, and Nick. "Well this calls for celebration! I'll get the alcohol!" Emma pranced over to the fridge and pulled out Jaggiermister. Nick chuckled and patted Katy's head. "none for you!" Katy glared at him and snorted.


	12. Afterlife

Emma was cuddled in bed with Ellis, both sleeping off a raging hangover. Nick was hugging the toilet for he had been vomiting all through the night. The house was full of sleeping people. Dreaming sweet dreams, and forgetting for a moment what world they lived in now. It was around 3p.m when someone finally awoke. Dale felt his bones ach as he hoisted himself off his bed. He shuffled to the kitchen and poured some fresh coffee into his mug and drank it slowly. He exhaled deeply and made his way outside. He closed the front door quietly and walked up to the railing of the porch. He looked over the land beyond the wall and saw nothing. No walkers no birds nothing. Everything was quiet. The breeze was nonexistent and the air was heavy. "strange." he said to himself. He settled himself on a lawn chair and sipped at his coffee, enjoying the quiet morning. The air kept getting more and more stiff. Dale set down his almost finished coffee and laid his head back in the chair and drifted off to sleep again. He would occasionally bob in and out of sleep and when he was awake for a few moments he could hear people stirring inside. He then fell into a deep, deep sleep. "You better get up old man." Dale jolted awake to see everyone, everyone that lived in the house was outside, in a line, holding every gun they could at the ready, staring at the wall. Shane was glaring at him, holding out a shot gun to him for Dale to take. He did and stood up quickly. "What the hell is going on?" Dale asked his eyes bugging out in wonder. "It's coming." Nick growled to him. Dale then began to feel the ground shake. "hey Rick, remember when I told you if you were right you can feed me to the walkers," Emma began. "I know. don't worry about." Rick mumbled to her as he continued to stare at the wall. Dale getting in line between Hershel and Glenn, still had no idea what was going on. "What's coming?" Dale looked to Shane and Emma. "we call it a Tank. It is a walker that morphed into something else. A monster. Its beyond huge, bigger than this house. Nothing but muscle and rage. He picks up chunks of the ground and chucks it at you for Christ sakes." Emma looked around at Dale. The ground started to shake again but more violently. Dale gulped, "right, so what are we going to do?" he asked. "We've taken down one before with only four people and not as many guns. We just pour as much led into him as possible." Nick chuckled at the terrifying memory. Suddenly they all jumped for they heard a very loud rawr. Blood curdling screams came from the walkers as they limped out of the way. Everyone was scared to the core. "I've never heard them scream. This is sick." Rick's voice was shaky. Everyone's feet now left the ground it was shaking so hard. And there it was. The tank came running around the corner taking down a small house in the process. "Shane, get ready." Emma called back at him and he nodded and flung open the door and held his hand near the button to lower the wall. "What the hell is the plan here?" Dale asked franticly. "It's simple, when he gets close, we lower the wall and through everything we have at it. And if that doesn't work, we run." Emma turned to look at him. Her eyes were strong. She griped Ellis's hand. The tank ran faster to them. "Now!" Katy yelled, and Shane hit the button. The wall clamored down quickly. The tank moved his tiny head on top of his huge shoulders over to the wall. Katy felt her heart stop and her throat tighten up. Then, it came. Raging itself towards the house. Shane was the first to shoot. "Come at me you bastard!" yelled Hershel as he unloaded his clip into the thundering beast hurdling towards them. They were now all shooting at it. The tank didn't even slow in pace. He halted for a moment to dig his fingers into the ground and gripped a chunk of the ground and threw it at the group. Emma was yanked down by Shane and the huge chunk of asphalt hit Hershel square in the chest. "HERSHEL!" Glenn yelled and dropped his gun to heave the rock off of him. It toppled off and Glenn pulled Hershel and leaned him against the wall. "don't worry about me son. Just protect the rest of the group. I believe in you." Glenn wiped his tears and stood up to stand next to Katy and Rick. "DIE!" Glenn yelled franticly and unloaded his round into the tank. Emma realized that even though they had such powerful guns, the beast was not slowing down. "We have to make a run for it!" Emma yelled at the group. "But we have to make a stand! We can't leave this place!" Shane yelled back at her. "Shane, you will die if you stay here. We have to leave!" Emma grabbed his shoulders and yelled in his face. "No, you guys go. I'll stay here." Emma looked at him deep in his eyes. "Shane, no!" Emma yelled. "You need to get away. I want you alive." Shane stared down at Emma and kissed her forehead. "Now everyone, GO!" Shane yelled as he turned back to shoot the tank. Everyone ran inside and grabbed everything they could. Katy tripped as she ran out the door and Rick ran back to lift her up over his shoulder. Emma lead everyone through the horde of zombies. She took one look back at Shane fighting for his life and hers. They were axing zombies in the head if they got to close. Dale was last in the line. He was running as fast as he can trying to catch up to Glenn. He was to focused on jumping over some rubble to notice a walker fling his claws at dale. He chocked down a scream in pain as the fingernails dug into his side. He kept running. They finally got out of the sea of zombies. They ran into an old wear house and Dale slammed the door shut. It was dark. Emma held onto Ellis and Katy began to cry. "What now?" Carol asked as she held onto Sophia. "Well, last night, I heard something on the radio." Katy spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. "Someone was calling to anyone who hears, that he is docked at the shore and is leaving today at sun down." the room was silent. "So what you are saying is, there is a source of help that is a few blocks away?" Rick walked up to her and got in her face. Nick stepped between them and glared at Rick. "Yes. But, we had a good thing going. I didn't want to leave!" Emma stepped forward. "Sometimes you got to ask others. We need to make it to that ship. We need to leave this hell hole. We have all lost so many." Rick walked over to the door. "we need to go now." everyone walked towards the door. Rick opened it and the sun blinded him. He waited a moment to get his eye sight back, and scanned the area. "No walkers. Lets go." Rick led the way. They skimmed the wall of a few old buildings. "I hear the ocean!" Katy exclaimed. As they rushed around another building, they saw a crowd of people. Living people, all trying to get on the huge ship. People were being separated. Dead bodies laid everywhere. "What the hell?" Glenn stared at the scene in horror. "there separating the infected people." Emma gripped Ellis's arm. Daryl stepped forward holding Carols hand tight. A man in a hazmat suit came up to them with a device in his hand. "Show me your eyes!" he yelled at Daryl. The device scanned his eyes and it binged. "Okay your clean. Now you!" he held the scanner up to carol. It started to beep franticly. "She's infected! Move over to this side!" he started pushing Carol away, then Daryl grabbed the mans arm and yanked him back. "Scan her AGAIN!" Daryl yelled at the man. "Scan her again, NOW!" the man looked at Daryl for awhile the turned to Carol and scanned her again. It beeped. "S-she's clean." carol ran back to Daryl and Sophia and began to sob. The man scanned everyone. He finally reached Dale. He scanned him and it beeped madly, more than it did on carol the first time. "he's infected. Move over here now sir." "No Dale!" Emma reached for him and he stepped back. "No, guys, he's right. I was scratched. Now go. Leave this-" but before he could finish they heard someone yelling from were they had come. "Hey! Guys! I killed it!" Shane came running towards them. "Shane!" Emma ran up to him and hugged him. "Sir I need to scan you." the man scanned Shane and he was clean. Suddenly a thunderous roar sounded near them. "Another one?"


End file.
